onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 1x01 Märchenversion
Once Upon a Time Es war einmal... ...ein Zauberwald, in dem alle Märchenfiguren lebten, die wir kennen. Oder zu kennen glauben. Doch eines Tages fanden sie sich an einem Ort wieder, an dem es kein Happy Ende für sie geben sollte. Unsere Welt. Uns so hat es sich zu getragen. 'Märchenland: Szene I: Wald/ Glassarg' (Prince Charming reitet durch den Wald, auf einer Lichtung steht ein gläserner Sarg, in dem liegt Snow White. Eine Gruppe von Zwergen nimmt trauernd abschied. Charming betritt die Szene, steigt vom Pferd, läuft auf die Zwerge zu. Einer dreht sich zu ihm um.) Doc: „Ihr kommt zu Spät.“ Prince Charming: „Nein, NEIN!“ (Fassungslos tritt Charming an Snow's Sarg, sieht sie an.) Charming: „Öffnet ihn.“ Grumpy: '''„Sie weilt nicht mehr unter uns.“ '''Charming: „Dann lasst mich Abschied nehmen.“ (Die Zwerge öffnen den Sarg, treten zurück. Charming beugt sich über Snow White, und küsst sie. Im Selben Augenblick geht ein kreisförmiger Windhauch von Charming und Snow aus, durch die Zwerge, und verteilt sich über das ganze Land. Snow atmet plötzlich tief ein, öffnet die Augen. Charming lächelt.) Snow White: „Du... du hast mich gefunden.“ (Sie lächelt ihn an.) Charming: „Hast du an mir gezweifelt?“ (Er nimmt ihre Hand. Sie richtet sich auf.) Snow: „Ganz Ehrlich? Ein wenig in Sorge war ich schon.“ Charming: '''„Hab keine Angst ich werde dich immer finden.“ '''Snow: „Versprichst du's?“ Charming: „Oh ja.“ 'Szene II: Kirche' (Snow und Charming stehen in der Kirche vor dem Altar und heiraten.) Pfarrer: „Und willst du Snow White diesen Mann zu deinem Gatten nehmen und ihn lieben bis das der Tot euch scheidet?“ Snow: „Ich will.“ Pfarrer: „Dann erkläre ich zu Mann und Frau.“ (Großer Applaus. Snow und Charming wollen sich grade küssen, als plötzlich die Eingangstüren aufgeschlagen werden. Alle verstummen angsterfüllt. In der Tür steht... die Böse Königin -Regina.) Die Böse Königin/ Regina: „Oh komme ich zu spät?“ (Gelassen geht sie zum Altar, zwei Wachen die sich ihr in den Weg stellen werden von ihr mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite gefegt.) Doc: (ruft.) „Die Böse Königin! Flieht!“ (Snow greift sich Charming's Schwert und hebt es gegen Regina.) Snow: '„Sie ist nicht länger Königin.Sie ist nichts als eine Böse Hexe.“ (C''harming hält sie zurück.) '''Charming: „Nein, nein, nein, vergelte nicht gleiches mit gleichem. (Nimmt Snow das Schwert ab.) Verschwende nicht deine zeit. Dein Spiel ist aus. (Stellt sich schützend vor Snow.) Du wirst uns die Hochzeit nicht verderben.“ Regina: „Ich bin nicht hier um irgendwas zu verderben. Im Gegenteil Schätzchen, ich bringe euch nur ein Geschenk.“ Snow: '''„ Wir wollen aber nichts von dir.“ '''Regina: „Ihr bekommt es dennoch. Mein Geschenk an euch (geht bedeutungsvoll auf und ab.) ist dieser überaus... freudiger ''Tag. Denn schon morgen beginne schon mein Werk. Ihr tatet euren Schwur, nun vernehmt den meinen. Schon bald wird all das was ihr liebt, alle das was ihr alle liebt, von euch genommen werden. Und aus eurem Schmerz, wird mein Triumph erwachsen. Euer Glück soll nicht länger bestehen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.“ (''Regina macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschiert hinaus.) Charming: „Hey!“ (Charming wirft sein Schwert Richtung Regina, doch diese verschwindet mit samt der ihr entgegen geworfenen Waffe in einer Schwarzen Rauchwolke, und lässt eine zutiefst geschockte Snow White, und Prince Charming zurück. Die beiden nehmen sich schützend in den Arm, sehen ihr nach.) Szene VI: Balkon des Palastes (Außenaufnahme des Palastes, die Schwangere Snow steht an der Tür zu ihrem Balkon, und sieht nachdenklich in die ferne. Charming taucht auf.) Charming: „Was hast du?“ Snow: „Gar nichts.“ Charming: „Du denkst an die Worte der Königin nicht wahr? (nimmt sie in die Arme.) Snow bitte, wir haben schon so oft darüber geredet, verbanne sie aus deinen Gedanken, (zeigt auf eine Wiege.) wir kriegen bald ein Baby.“ Snow: „Seit unserer Hochzeit hatte ich keine Ruhige Nacht mehr, Charming: „Genau das will sie dich verunsichern aber es sind nur Worte sie kann uns nicht weh tun.“ Snow: „Sie vergiftete einen Apfel weil sie dachte ich sei schöner als sie.Du ahnst nicht wozu sie fähig ist.“ Charming: '''„Wie kann ich diese Last von dir nehmen? '''Snow: „Lass mich mit'' Ihm'' sprechen.“ (sieht ihn ernst an.) Charming: (nachdenklich.) „Ihm. Doch nicht etwa...“ Snow: '''„Doch.“ '''Charming: „Nein. Nein, nein, viel zu gefährlich.“ Snow: „Er kann die Zukunft sehen.“ Charming: „Er wurde aus gutem Grund weggesperrt.“ Snow: „Kannst du mir versprechen das unserem Kind nichts zustößt? Kannst du es garantieren? Denn ER könnte es.“ Charming: „Also gut. Für unser Kind“ Szene VIII: Kerkerzelle von Rumpelstilzchen (Zwei Verhüllte Gestalten werden von einem Wächter zu einer Zelle geführt.) Wächter: „Wenn wir die Zelle erreicht haben haltet euch im Dunkeln. Und egal was passiert nennt ihm nicht eure Namen. Wenn er eure Namen kennt hat er Macht über euch. (Sie erreichen die gesuchte Zelle.) Rumpelstilzchen! Rumpelstilzchen, ich habe eine Frage an dich.“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein hast du nicht. Aber die beiden, Snow White, und Prince Charming. (''lacht.) Ihr beleidigt mich, tretet ins Licht, und nehmt diese lächerlichen Umhänge ab. (Die beiden tun es, Rumpelstilzchen genießt das.) Ahhh! (lachen) Das ist schon besser.“ '''Charming: „Wir wollten dir eine Frage über...“ Rumpelstilzchen: (Brüllt.) „JA, JA, ICH WEIß WORUM ES GEHT. Es geht um die Drohung der Königin nicht wahr?“ Snow: '''„Sag uns was du weißt.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „ Ohhh sind wir nervös? Keine Sorge denn ich könnte euch beruhigen. Aber, eine kleine Gegenleistung wäre angebracht.“ Charming: „Nein! Das ist Zeitverschwendung.“ Snow: „Was willst du? (Tritt an die Gitterstäbe heran.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Ohhh, den Namen eures ungeborenen Kindes? Charming: '''„Auf gar keinen Fall!“ '''Snow: „Gut! Was weißt du?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ahh, die Königin stieß einen mächtigen Fluch aus, der sich bald erfüllt. Ihr werdet alle gefangen sein. Genau wie ich nur schlimmer, euer Gefängnis, unser aller Gefängnis... währt ewiglich. Die Zeit wird stehenbleiben und wir sitzen in der Falle. An einem Ort des Grauens,wo uns all das was uns lieb und teuer ist entrissen wird und wir verdammt sind zu leiden bis ans ende aller Zeiten (extasisch.) So feiert die Königin ihren größten Triumph. (Pause.) Und es gibt kein Happy End.“ Snow: „Was können wir tun?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (Lachend.) „Wir können gar nichts tun.“ Snow: „Wer dann?“ (Rumpelstilzchen streckt seinen Arm durch die Stäbe und berührt mit seiner Hand ehrfürchtig Snow's Bauch.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Das kleine Ding das da in eurem Bäuchlein wächst.“ (Sofort geht Charming mit seinem Schwert dazwischen, Rumpelstilzchen zieht die Hand zurück.) Charming: „Beim nächsten mal sind die Finger ab.“ Rumpelstilzchen: "Ts Ts Ts. Das Kind ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Ihr solltet es in Sicherheit bringen. Bringt das kleine in Sicherheit und an seinem 28. Geburtstag, wird das Kind zurückkehren. Das Kind wird euch finden. (Ruft.) UND DIE ENTSCHEIDENE SCHLACHT WIRD BEGINNEN!!!" (Irres lachen.) Charming: „Genug wir gehen.“ (Snow und Charming machen sie auf den Rückweg. Rumpelstilzchen lacht noch dann ruft er.) Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Hey wartet, WIR HABEN EINE ABMACHUNG, ICH WILL IHREN NAMEN, WIR HATTEN EINE ABMACHUNG. ICH-BRAUCHE-IHREN-NAMEN, ICH WILL-IHREN-NAMEN!" '''Charming: „Ihren? Es ist ein Knabe.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ohh Missy, Missy, ich wisst ich habe recht. Sagt mir... wie lautet ihr Name?“ (Snow dreht sich um.) Snow: „Emma. … Ihr Name ist Emma.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (grinst zufrieden.) „Emma...! 'Szene IX: Thronsall' (Charming haut auf den Tisch. Charming und Snow halten eine Versammlung ab. Unter den Anwesenden befinden sich: Die Zwerge Doc und Grumpy, die weise Grille Jimminy Cricket, Meister Gepetto und Pinocchio, Red und Witwe Lucas.) Charming: „Ich sage wir kämpfen.“ Jimminy Cricket: „Kämpfen ist keine gute Idee, der dunklen Seite nachzugeben wird uns keinesfalls weiter bringen.“ Charming: '''„Und welchen Krieg gewinnt man mit reinem Gewissen? Wir müssen die Böse Königin töten bevor uns ihr Fluch treffen kann.“ '''Doc: „Können wir Rumpelstilzchen überhaupt trauen?“ Charming: „Ich sandte meine Männer in den Wald, der plan der Königin versetzt die Tiere in Angst. Wenn wir nichts unternehme werden schreckliche Dinge geschehen.“ Snow: „Es ist sinnlos. Die Zukunft ist unabänderlich.“ Charming: „Nein, das will ich nicht glauben.Das gute kann nicht verlieren.“ 'Snow: '„Vielleicht doch.“ 'Charming: '„Nein, Nein nicht solange wir einander haben. Und glaubst du ihm was den Fluch angeht, dann glaube ihm auch was unser Kind angeht. Unsere Tochter wird uns alle retten. (Plötzlich kommt jemand herein.) Was wollt ihr hier?“ Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)